Calista Gilded
'Calista Glided '''is the daughter of Marigold from the story King Midas and the Golden Touch. She is a royal but she isn't satisfied by the lucky chance of being an only child and having to live in a castle after ruling a land. Calista is kind and caring girl who prefers to have two sides of personalities, one is being mature and headstrong and the other is just having fun and enjoy her time doing what she desires. Calista is created by MonsterGirl2002. Read her diary here. Portrayals Zendaya would be Calista's voice actress, having the perfect sound of a fun and serious person from time to time, fitting in Calista's voice. Bella Thorne is a great portrayal for Calista as she has orange hair, rosy cheeks and played the role of Cece Jones from Disney's Shake it Up; her attitude, personality and lifestyle fits Calista's fun side perfectly. Character Personality Calista could be a calm and quiet girl once you see her but she you actually meet her, she is a package full of fun and adventures. She prefers not to always be so serious and mature as she claims that it will ruin her lifestyle and the meaning of "fun". She tends to be clumsy yet amusing to talk to. When Calista is mature and serious, she isn't always the brightest student to be around. People tend to call her "blunt" or "boring" and that what made Calista realize that if she wanted to actually socialize with people, she had to be fun and outgoing. She figured out that if she wanted to be fun, she had to hang out with people who are fun, so she befriended Briar Beauty and Madeline Hatter and then grew a fond of acting immature and mischief that she started hanging out with more and more people like that and ended up quite popular with the Royals and the Rebels. However, once you get on Calista's fun side, it's like a roller-coaster ride. She is always attending parties, activities and fun-raisers of any sort. She is always up to something at the end of the day and never wants to stop. She is always ready to get on adventures and tends to take risks. Appearance Calista has orange-dirty blondish hair and emerald green eyes. She has fair skin but her finger-tips are tanner like gold. Her head is smooth by all edges and her cheeks are rather rosy, just like mother. Fairy tale – King Midas and the Golden Touch How the Story Goes There was once a king that lived long time ago in a kingdom with his daughter, Marigold. The king was very rich and loved gold so much, even more than his rosy-cheeked Marigold. All he desired was gold, gold and more gold. One day, he met a fairy who said that he could grant the king one wish and he wished for whatever he touches, turns into gold; the fairy warned the king but granted his wish anyways. The next morning, at sunrise, King Midas tried out his wish and his bed turned gold, he touched the chair and table which both became gold. But whilst he was attempting to eat breakfast, his daughter, Marigold came from the garden and the king touched her with his lips, and instantly, Marigold turned into a golden statue. The king begged the fairy to reverse all the glided objects including his daughter and admitted that gold was no longer the greatest thing in the world. The fairy told him to take a pitcher to the spring garden and fill it with water and sprinkle on the objects that was turned into gold. The king did so and quickly sprinkled on Marigold, then she turned back to normal and they shared breakfast together. Then King Midas sprinkled on the rest of the objects and lived happily ever after with his dear daughter, Marigold. How does Calista come into it? Later on, Marigold grew up and followed King Midas' footsteps as the ruler of her father's land and had her happily ever after. Then Marigold met a prince and married him. After months of being a happy couple, Marigold had a baby and named her Calista, however, the baby was born with the powers of the golden touch. But Marigold was concerned and taught Calista how to control her golden touch, and still does. Relationships Family Queen Marigold is Calista's mother, who married a prince. Calista does not have any siblings, meaning she is an only child but desires to have one, even though they are annoying. King Midas is Calista's grand-father and expects a lot of her as she is the next Queen Midas, after her mother; however, Calista isn't a big fond of her grand-father since she thinks that he is still quite selfish and notices how much gold he would wear when he visits her and Queen Marigold. She sometimes tends to open the subject about King Midas and his obsession with gold but her mother would always say that talking about her grand-father that way is not polite and not princess-like. Friends Briar Beauty and Raven Queen are Calista's best friends. Briar and Calista have been friend ever since the first day of school while Raven befriended her after Legacy Day. Calista is acquaintences with Apple White, even though she is not a big fond of her, nor does she think that Apple has the right to convince Raven to become the next Evil Queen. Chōyaku Usagi is very good friends with Calista and the two tend to spend their time together by doing mischief or just simply having fun. Rolana Candlewick is one of Calista's closest friends as well along with Abigail Thief, Romia Candlewick and Narcissa Demonic. She is also good acquintances with Adorn S. Queen but is always seen teasing and annoying him, but actually, she enjoys hanging around with him and Choyaku. Madeline Hatter, Ashlynn Ella and Cerise Hood are also Calista's friends. She was also seen talking to Hopper Croakington II and Hunter Huntsman at times. Pet Calista has a pet phoenix named Oro, she went with her mother to an adoptable bird shop for her ninth birthday and decided to adopt a phoenix and her father suggested the name Oro, which means "gold" in Italian. Romance Calista has a small crush on Hopper Croakington II but has a big crush on one of her closest friends, Chōyaku Usagi and admits that she likes it that Choyaku likes her for her, not for her royalty like the other young princes and boys who had crushed on her back at her mother's kingdom. There was one certain boy back at the kingdom who was one of the guard's son who had a deep desire for Calista's heart but was too shy to tell her and had difficulties in impressing her, however, Calista did not return her love to the boy and told him that she just wants to be friends, however the boy got his heart broken and never showed his face ever again in front of Calista, who was feeling slightly guilty and knew that she had done the right thing as she did not like him back. Outfits Basic Calista's basic outfit is quite simple. Calista wears an orange top with sand-colored long-sleeves. Her skirt is orange as well and a sand-colored layer goes on top of it. Then comes a cape that hangs from her waist to the top of her ankles which is pale yellow. She wears sand-colored shoes and the wedge is light orange. Legacy Day TBA Getting Fairest TBA Quotes Notes *Calista's birthday is on July 1st. *She hates sun tans. *She is extremely obsessed with the book and the movie, ''The Fault in Our Stars. *She has cancer in her left arm. *Calista has failed many times at Math. *She is a professional at bowling. *Even though she dislikes Princessology despite she attends the class, her mother was the one who forced her to get signed up for it. *She is known to ditch classes a few times. *Calista is loves singing and is very good at it but she denies it either way. Gallery CalistaB.png|Basic Category:Royals Category:King Midas and the Golden Touch Category:Characters Category:Females